Soffocamento 질식한 ShortStory
by Chanwin
Summary: (COMPLETE)pernikahan yang dipertahankan hancur karna sebuah kesalahan kecil / CHANBAEK / HUNHAN / ROMANCE / HURT / ANGST / YAOI / Complete
1. Hana

**Hana**

 **Soffocamento 질식한**

 **cast :**

 **byun baekhyun**

 **park chanyeol**

 **park taehyung**

 **oh sehun**

 **luhan**

 **Kim Hyura**

 **Kim Sohyun**

 **dll...**

 **No Plagiat**

 **No Report**

 **Yaoi/boysXboys/Chanbaek/Huhan**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang Gay yang menikahi seorang lelaki carrier cantik bernama byun baekhyun dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki laki bernama park taehyung yang (5 tahun).**

 **keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia dengan usia pernikahannya 6 tahun lamanya ini harus menerima ujian ketika seorang wanita kim hyura beserta anaknya kim sohyun (4 tahun) masuk dalam kehidupan park chanyeol dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu park chanyeol menjadi Normal.**

 **kesalahan seorang park chanyeol yang mengubah jalan cerita happy ending dalam keluarga kecilnya...**

.

.

.

 **Chanwin**

.

.

.

 **happy reading !!!**

.

.

.

hal apa yang paling kau anggap menyenangkan dalam hidupmu ?

menikah dengan orang yang kau sayangi ?

alasan klasik...

tapi itulah kenyataannya...

begitu pula dengan Park Chanyeol, CEO mudah dari perusahaan terkenal Loey'x

putra tunggal keluarga park kini menikah dengan namja carrier yang ia sayangi, byun baekhyun.

setelah 3 tahun menjalani perkenalan sampai ke jenjang pengikatan janji suci di altar saat ini.

 **chan_hun** **side**

"selamat hyung atas pernikahanmu, aaah aku jadi ingin segera menikah dengan luhan hyung" sehun, sepupu chanyeol yang kini tampak mengagumi hyung sepupunya itu dengan ekspresi andalannya -datar -_-

 _plakk_ !!

"aahh... appo hyung" sehun meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena ulah tangan besar chanyeol hyungnya

"jaga mulutmu bocah !!, kau masih SHS dan luhan? lihat dia sudah kuliah. kau ingin luhan menjadi kerepotan karena ulahmu ?? serta mengganti popokmu setiap malam karena kau masih mengompol (?) " sarkatik chanyeol, jangan lupakan senyum mengejeknya yang menyebalkan itu

"aiissh... jadi pengen ngomong kasar, yakk!! siapa yang masih mengompol... hari itu aku tidak mengompol hyunnng... hanya... yah wet dream kesekiankaliku ehehhehe" elak sehun dengan nada rendah di kalimat akhir membuat chanyeol menatap malas, sepupunya ini memang sesuatu.

"hm"

"sudahlah hyung. ayo kita ke altar" sehun dengan iseng menggenggam tangan sepupunya itu

"yak, apa apaan kau ini !! aku akan ke altar bersama baekhyunku, jadi... tolong tuan muda park-sehun-silahkan-lepas-tangan-anda-sekarang" ucap chanyeol penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat, karena sungguh dia sudah sangat jengah dengan perilaku sehun.

"yak, aku menggenggammu karena aku takut kau gugup dasar tiang hyung" omel sehun sambil menyeret chanyeol ke altar

 **baek_han** **side**

"luhan... aku sangat gugup. bagaimana ini ?" namja mungil itu tampak mondar mandir mengenakan jas setelan warna putih gading yang tampak pas dengan tubuh putih dan mugilnya itu

"yak!! byun baekhyun jangan seperti setrika nanti kau lelah. kalau kau kelelahan, siapa yang berucap -saya bersedia- didepan pendeta (?) eoh!?" luhan sahabat baekhyun sejak kecil kini tampak lelah sendiri menanggapi kegugupan baekhyun

"ya... ya... aku duduk dan diam, kau lihat kan?" bodoh memang pantas untuk byun baekhyun * _evil_ _laugh_ * lihat dengan polosnya dia duduk manis didepan meja riasnya

Clekk!!!

"my sweety babyboy, kau tampak cantik putraku" sosok lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ayah baekhyun

tuan byun minho menghampiri putra semata wayangnya dengan rasa haru dan bangga.

ada sedihnya juga karena sebentar lagi dia harus ditinggal baekhyun yang akan mengikuti sang suami giantnya.

"appa... hiks hiks, aku gugup" baekhyun langsung memeluk erat sang ayah sambil menangis

"hey, hey, jangan menangis nanti makeup mu luntur sweethearth ahahhahahah" byun minho tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat putranya begitu cengeng, seingatnya dulu dirinya begitu gentle waktu masih bujang :D

"ne appa" dengan polosnya bekhyun berhenti menangis dan menatap ayahnya

"ayo, acaranya sudah akan dimulai"

"ne appa. ayo lu..."

dialtar, didepan sang pendeta serta beberapa para undangan yang akan menjadi saksi bersatunya dua namja yang saling mencintai ini,

nampak namja tampan dengan jas setelan warna hitam, jidat kelihatan, wajah tegas, mata besar serta tatapan mengintimidasi serta pandangan hangat secara bersamaan membuat siapapun akan terpuaku olehnya.

 **tap** **tap** **tap** **tap**

kini semua pasang mata melihat kearah pintu tanpa terkecuali chanyeol, kini lelaki tampan itu tengah menatap kagum terhadap sosok sempurna yang akan menjadi miliknya seorang itu, bersama sang ayah.

hingga kini tangan byun minho mengerahkan tangan lentik putranya kegenggaman tangan besar chanyeol

"kuserahkan putra manjaku, jagalah dengan baik" byun minho menyerahkan baekhyun kepada chanyeol dan diterima dengan senang jiwa raga oleh chanyeol

"ne appa, aku akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum. sampai dia lupa caranya menangis" ucap janji yakin seorang park chanyeol

acara berjalan lancar, tentunya setelah dua insan pasusu itu mengucapkan kalimat *saya bersedia* serta dilanjutkan acaran ciuman mesra yangmana membuat para undangan, orangtua, sahabat merasa iri akan keromantisan mereka.

acara pernikahan selesai kini park chanyeol serta suami mungilnya byu-park baekhyun baru sampai apartement chanyeol.

setelah bebersih diri, chanyeol menghampiri suami mungilnya yang kini bersandardi kepala ranjang sembari membaca novel.

"sayang,kau sedang baca apa? hm" ucap chanyeol sembari tiduran di paha baekhyun, sebenarnya dia mati matian menahan tawa.

bagaimana tidak apa baekhyunnya itu sekarang ahli dalam baca novel versi terbalik begitu

"ah... emmm.. ani..." entah bagaimana ia bisa segagap dan lihatlah wajah merah padamnya itu

"ahahahahahah, babyheart aku tahu kau gugup karena ini malam pertama kita kan?" goda chanyeol sembari merebut novel ditangan baekhyun

"ne ... ah... ani, aku siap" elak baekhyun sambil menarik selimut

 _so cute, jadi pengen nerkam /pervert -pcy_

"hey babyhearth, tatap aku. aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang belum siap sayang" chanyeol sembari mengusap lembut pipi namja mungilnya

 _ugh kalau begini caranya, aku selalu siap tiang -bbh_

"ugh, aku siap.. aku mau... suami giantku" ucap baekhyun malu malu

Chup !!

tak tahukah kau chan, wajah suami mungilmu sudah serah itu, akibat perlakuan mesummu

"love you babyhearth, aku akan mencintaimu selalu. aku akan ada untukmu selama hidupku my love" selesai mengucapkan kata itu, chanyeol mencium rakus bibir tipis milik sang suami mungil

ciuman itu yang awalnya lembut menjadi ganas, ya tentunya di dominasi oleh chanyeol.

perang lidah diantara keduanya terjadi begitu lama sampai akhirnya baekhyun menepuk pelan dada chanyeol untuk memberinya waktu bernafas.

sembari baekhyun bernafas rakus, chanyeol mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher baekhyun dan membuka sedikit demi sedikit kancing kemeja baekhyun hingga menampilkan dada dan bahu mulus tanpa cacat baekhyun, membuat libido seorang park chanyeol tidak terkontrol.

"uUgh..." desah baekhyun saat tangan chanyeol sengaja mengusap, memilin nipple baekhyun.

"baekh... aku gak tahan" terlihat jelas akan nafsu dalam sorot mata chanyeol

"Uugh, lanjutin chanhhh ahhh..."

"love you babyheart"

chanyeol mulai meraup rakus bibir tipis itu dengan tanganya yang tidak tinggal diam melepas baju dan celana celana dalam baekhyun.. hingga baekhyun full naked

chanyeol menyentuh setiap inti tubuh baekhyun hingga membuat libido seorang park baekhyun naik ingin lebih dari ini.

tidak ingin kalah, tangan lentik baekhyun juga membuka semua pakaian chanyeol tanpa melepas ciuman panas merak... fix now mereka berdua full naked... sooo

bayangin sendiri ya... selanjutnya ngapain...

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **hay...**

 **aku balik...**

 **NB : ini perbaruan yak :) makasih atas rivew kalian sebelumnya, membantu banget :)**

 **see you again**

 **review ditunggu...**

 **mungkin tak sempurna ekspektasi kalian, karena kata sempurna hanya untuk Tuhan :)**

 **Saranghae**


	2. Dul

**Dul**

 **Soffocamento 질식한**

 **cast :**

 **byun baekhyun**

 **park chanyeol**

 **park taehyung**

 **oh sehun**

 **luhan**

 **Kim Hyura**

 **Kim Sohyun**

 **dll...**

 **No Plagiat**

 **No Report**

 **Yaoi/boysXboys/Chanbaek/Huhan**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang Gay yang menikahi seorang lelaki carrier cantik bernama byun baekhyun dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki laki bernama park taehyung yang (5 tahun).**

 **keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia dengan usia pernikahannya 6 tahun lamanya ini harus menerima ujian ketika seorang wanita kim hyura beserta anaknya kim sohyun (4 tahun) masuk dalam kehidupan park chanyeol dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu park chanyeol menjadi Normal.**

 **kesalahan seorang park chanyeol yang mengubah jalan cerita happy ending dalam keluarga kecilnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanwin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading!!!**

.

.

.

berawal dari detik menjadi menit -

menit menjadi jam -

jam menjadi hari -

hari menjadi minggu -

minggu menjadi bulan -

bulan menjadi tahun -

tahun menjadi tahun

keluarga kecil park chanyeol tampak hidup bahagia.

dimana tahun pertama dilalui dengan kabar baekhyun mengandung membuat keluarga kecil itu tampak tak lelah hanya untuk sekedar mengembang senyuman di bibir kedua keluarga besar byun dan park itu.

tampak dimana semua menjadi sempurna setelah kabar kelahiran anak pertama park chanyeol, seorang babyboy mungil tampan mengarah cantik yang akhirnya diberi nama park taehyung itu.

setiap hari tiada hari tanpa seulas senyum diantara pasangan suami-suami itu, tampak bahagia dengan mengasuh babytae mereka dengan kasih sayang yang tiada duanya dan tiada hilangnya...

tahun pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan keenam usia pernikahan mereka dimana ditahun ke-6 ini babytae berusia 5 tahun.

anak lelaki chanyeol dan baekhyun tampak sempurna dengan perpaduan wajah tegas seorang park chanyeol dengan wajah imut seorang park baekhyun.

yangmana membuat setiap orang yang melihat babytae mereka tak pernah tak ingin hanya sekedar menyentuh ataupun mencubit pipi chuby itu

tapi... semua kehidupan tak akan lengkap tanpa adanya cobaan bukan...

begitu pula dengan rumah tangga park chanyeol

ditahun ke-6 inilah ujian kepercayaan pasangan itu terjadi.

kehadiran mantan kekasih park chanyeol mengubah sedikit demi sedikit hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

pagi ini, seperti biasa... chanyeol bekerja, baekhyun mengasuh babytae dan mengurus rumah mereka

"sayang aku ada meeting, kemungkinan pulangnya malam jadi kau sama babytae makan malam duluan jangan menunggu oke." chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi yang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari.

"iya, hati-hati jangan lupa makan"

"dad... hati-hati yaaa... tae sayang daddy" babytae langsung memeluk kaki panjang chanyeol yangmana membuat kedua orangtuanya terkikik geli melihat keimutan babytae

"ne arraso.. babytae jangan nakal ya, jangan menyusahkan appa ... oke" chanyeol mengangkat tubuh babytae kegendongannya dan mencium pipi chuby babytae

"ay ay captain"

semua berjalan lancar, hingga akhir meeting...

chanyeol bertemu dengan kim hyura (mantan kekasihnya dulu) menjadi sekretaris dari kliennya tuan Lee hongki.

selesai meeting kim hyura menghampiri chanyeol, berniat ingin mendekati chanyeol kembali karena kekayaan chanyeol yang semakin diatas rata-rata.

hyura mengetahui bahwa chanyeol menikahi seorang namja carrier 6 tahun lalu. itu menjadi alasan hyura sempat jijik mendengar chanyeol menjadi Gay seusai putus hubungan dengannya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"hey, kau chanyeol - park chanyeol kan?" tanya hyura basa basi

"iya, kalau gak salah kau kim hyura?" tanya chanyeol memastikan

"ne, aku hyuramu chan" goda hyura, chanyeol hanya diamb tanpa menyahuti

"bagaimana kabarmu chan, ooo kabarnya kau sudah menikah... selamat ya" hyura menyodorkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol, disambut baik oleh tangan chanyeol.

"hemm baik, iya terima kasih hyura"

"kau sudah makan malam chan?"

"belum, ini mau makan malam... mau ikut?" tanpa kecurigaan apapun, chanyeol mengajak hyura makan malam bersama.

"ne, ayo" tanpa rasa malu hyura menggenggam tangan chanyeol, ya berhubungan chanyeolnya baik ya dibiarin aja tuh tangan nenek lampir megang tanganya...

"chan, maaf ya.. aku gak bisa hadir dipesta pernikahanmu" hyura membuka pembicaraan yang mengarah kekelicikkannya

"ne, tidak apa apa, apa kau sudah menikah?"

"ah, itu.. hiks hiks" nah kan modus, tiba tiba nangis

"eh, kenapa kau menangis?? maaf" nah kan chanyeolnya panik sendiri

"endak apa apa chan, maaf aku... aku... aku hamil diluar nikah chanyeol, pria brengsek itu tidak tanggung jawab" nah kan mendramatisir

"mian"

"ani, ah chan... maaf. kau tau aku sempat syock mendengarkan kau menikah dengan seorang lelaki. apa kau berubah haluan karna kesalahanku yang meninggalkanmu? sungguh chan, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. aku terpaksa chan. mian hiks hiks"

"hey... hey ... ini bukan salahmu hyura, tenanglah"

 _iuuuuh mereka serasi sekali_

 _yang perempuan cantik, yang laki laki ganteng uugh_

 _emang serasi udah mereka_

 _itu cowoknya romantis banget nenangin ceweknya nangis_

 _lihat itu, mereka serasi. makanya jangan samp_ _ai aku gay dan ninggalin cewek secantik dia, aduuuh_

begitulah kira kira bisik-bisik orang di restoran itu.

perkataan orang terakhir berhasil menohok hati chanyeol

 _gay ya -batin chanyeol_

"chan... kau tidak apa apa?"

"ani, ooh ini sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya"

"chan, boleh minta id linemu ?"

"oke"

 **ini** **awalnya**...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **see you again**

 **review ditunggu...**

 **mungkin tak sempurna ekspektasi kalian, karena kata sempurna hanya untuk Tuhan :)**

 **Saranghae**


	3. Set

**Set**

 **Soffocamento 질식한**

 **cast :**

 **byun baekhyun**

 **park chanyeol**

 **park taehyung**

 **oh sehun**

 **luhan**

 **Kim Hyura**

 **Kim Sohyun**

 **dll...**

 **No Plagiat**

 **No Report**

 **Yaoi/boysXboys/Chanbaek/Huhan**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang Gay yang menikahi seorang lelaki carrier cantik bernama byun baekhyun dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki laki bernama park taehyung yang (5 tahun).**

 **keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia dengan usia pernikahannya 6 tahun lamanya ini harus menerima ujian ketika seorang wanita kim hyura beserta anaknya kim sohyun (4 tahun) masuk dalam kehidupan park chanyeol dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu park chanyeol menjadi Normal.**

 **kesalahan seorang park chanyeol yang mengubah jalan cerita happy ending dalam keluarga kecilnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanwin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading !!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

semenjak saling bertukar id line, semenjak itulah chanyeol berubah.

sering pulang malam hanya untuk menemani kim hyura dan anaknya (kim sohyun) yang usianya 4 tahun

sering keluar kota dengan alasan perusahaan yang nyatanya hanya untuk jalan jalan atas kemauan kim sohyun.

bahkan sekarang kim sohyun sudah berani memanggil park chanyeol daddy dan menganggap chanyeol sebagai daddynya.

sejak itu pula hyura selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk merayu chanyeol dengan mencari kesalahan kaum gay yang menurutnya menjijikkan... yah demi chanyeol apapun dilakukan.

sejak itulah chanyeol juga selalu berfikir tentang orientasi seksualnya,

semenjak bercinta dengan hyura di paris chanyeol selalu berfikir apa dirinya sudah murni homoseksual atau bisa jadi biseksual.

perubahan chanyeol sangat nampak jelas dimata baekhyun apalagi seminggu terakhir setelah pulang dari paris.

selama seminggu itu chanyeol tidak menyentuh baekhyun, jangankan bercinta memberi kecupan saja sudah tidak pernah.

awalnya baekhyun selalu positif thinking sampai akhirnya ponsel chanyeol tanpa sengaja tertinggal dirumah dan menerima pesan dari hyura.

 _ **Baby Hyura**_

 _ **channie sayang.**_

 _ **pliss come on ke apartement aku yuk.**_

 _ **sohyun lagi di paud..**_

 _ **i**_ _**miss your dick ...**_

 _ **i miss you fuck in my hole ...**_

 _ **chan. aku ketagihan sama penis kamu**_

 _ **waktu di paris nagihin benget**_

 _ **gimana enak nusuk lubang cewek kan**_

 _ **daripada lubang menjijikan cowok**_

 _ **aku tunggu**_

 _ **see you**_

tess tess... !!!

runtuh sudah semuanya, apa apaan ini.

baekhyun ingat seminggu lalu chanyeol pamit pergi ke paris untuk urusan bisnis,.

ternyata ini bisnisnya.

 **baekhyun** **pov**

apa ini? aku gak menyangka chanyeol setega itu kepadaku, apa salahku? apa kurangku? meskipun aku lelaki aku carrier, bisa memberinya anak.

Tuhan tolong aku.

 **ting** **tong**

 **ting** **tong**

siapa jam segini bertamu, tidak mungkin taehyung sudah pulang sekolah.

aku memutuskan menghapus air mataku dan membuka pintu dan ternyata sehun.

"ada apa hun, kau kemari?"

"baek hyung, aku kangen" sehun langsung memelukku, tanpa terasa air mataku menetes lagi.

"baek hyung, astaga kenapa kau menangis? ayo masuk dulu" siapa yang bertamu siapa yang menyuruh masuk (?)

"baek hyung cerita ada apa? apa kau ada masalah dengan chan hyung?" sehun masih berusaha nenangin aku dengan mengusap pelan punggungku, serasa aku sudah tenang aku berikan ponsel chanyeol ke sehun dan betapa terkejutnya sehun setelah membaca pesan hyura kepada chanyeol.

iya... sehun tahu kalau hyura adalah mantan chanyeol dulu dan sekarang dia memiliki anak perempuan hasil hubungan haramnya dengan lelaki hidung belang.

selesai bercerita aku menangis tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan.

sehun memelukku dengan erat sembari mengusap punggungku bermaksud membuat aku tenang.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN"

suara chanyeol menginterupsi kami,

aku langsung melepas pelukkan sehun, chanyeol langsung menghampiriku.

 _plakk_!!!

 _plakk_!!!

 _bugh_!!

chanyeol menampar pipi kiri dan kananku setelah itu memukul perutku sampai aku terjatuh.

 **normal** pov

"yak, hyung apa yang kau lakukan pada baek hyung hah!! " sehun dengan emosi menghampiri chanyeol

 _bugh_!!!

"yak sehun berani sekali kau memukulku demi jalang gay itu?" chanyeol tersulut emosi dan membalas pukulan chanyeol

 _bugh_!!!

 _bugh_!!!

 _bugh_!!

sehun kalah telak, dia terkapar dilantai dengan darah keluar di bibirnya

"kau, park sehun... kau ingat KALAU KAU AKAN MENIKAHI LUHAN TAPI KENAPA KAU MENYENTUH JALANG GAYKU HAH!!!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU PARK CHANYEOL, YANG KAU PANGGIL JALANG GAY ADALAH ISTRIMU SENDIRI BAJINGAN"

"ah ahah hahhah (chanyeol tertawa hambar) aku lupa kalau aku menikahi seorang uke dari kalangan gay ya kan slut gay?" tanya chanyeol sinis ke baekhyun, baekhyun hanya bisa menangis tidak percaya chanyeolnya yang selalu mencintainya menganggapnya jalang gay.

"benar yang dikatakan orang bahwa kaum gay hanya memetingkan nafsunya. aku sudah lama tidak menyentuhmu kan jadi kau merayu sepupuku?"

"begitukah?? setelah menusuk vagina perempuan kau berasa kau normal sekarang heh... hiks hiks... sebegitu menjijikannya kah aku dimatamu?? kalau aku menjijikan kenapa kau menikahiku park chanyeol... hiks... hiks..." baekhyun mencoba berani membalas perkataan chanyeol

"karna aku bodoh, kenapa aku harus menyia yiakan hole nikmat perempuan demi menikahi slut gay like you... bitch ! " setelah itu chanyeol langsung meludah di wajah cantik baekhyun.

"BAJINGAN KAU CHANYEOL" sehun bersusah payah berdiri

"DIAM KAU !!! KAU TIDAK TAU APA APA!! KAU LIHAT BAGAIMANA AKU AKAN MEMBERI DIA PENGAJARAN UNTUK DIINGAT SELAMA HIDUPNYA"

chanyeol langsung menarik paksa baekhyun, berkali kali chanyeol menampar pipi baekhyun hingga bibis tipis itu mengeluarkan darah dan juga menjambak paksa rambut itu.

"chanhh... ah ah uugh stop" rintihan baekhyun

hati chanyeol merasa sesak tapi egonya mengalahkan segalanya.

tak puas chanyeol memukul perut baekhyun yang pernah mengandung darah dagingnya sampai baekhyun terkapar di lantai

"hiks...hiks... to...long... hen...tik...hentikan.. ARRGGGHHH!!!" dan yang mengejutkan adalah chanyeol menginjak-ijak perut baekhyun sampai baekhyun tak sadarkan diri

sehun yang melihat tingkah bejat hyung sepupunya itu langsung berdiri dan menarik paksa chanyeol.

"BAJINGAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL"

 _bugh_!!!

 _bugh_!!!

setelah merasa puas, chanyeol keluar rumah yang kebetulan babytae baru pulang sekolah.

chanyeol langsung mengendong babytae meskipun anaknya menangis keras memanggil baekhyun appanya.

"TAEHYUNG AKAN AKU JAUHKAN DARI KAUM GAY MACAM KALIAN, BRENGSEK" chanyeol berteriak yang mana membuat sehun bersumpah tidak akan mendekatkan baekhyun ke chanyeol.

melihat baekhyun tampak mengenaskan, sehun mengendong baekhyun masuk ke mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

tak lupa sehun mengabari luhan agar membantu menjaga baekhyun dari park brengsek chanyeol.

sehun kini terduduk lemas didepan Ruang inap baekhyun, dia takut ingin memasuki ruangan itu, takut melihat kondisi baek hyungnya.

"sehun... hiks..hiks.. apa yang tarjadi hun?? mana babybaekku hun?? dimana babytae?? sehun jangan diam aja hun... plisss...hiks hiks.. astaga sehun kenapa kau babak belur begini hun.. hiks hiks huuu... hiks hiks" luhan memeluk sehun dan menguncang-guncang tubuh sehun serta menangis.

"mianhae lu hyung, aku lemah tidak dapat melindungi baek hyung, aku... aku... hiks hiks... chan brengsek itu... hiks. hiks" runtuh sudah pertahanan seorang park sehun.

"sstt !! jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri hun, kau sudah melindunginya.. kau sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit. ayo kita masuk, kita lihat kondisi babybaek.. hun apa boleh aku menghubungi keluarga chanyeol dan baekhyun?" tanya luhan hati-hati, karna ini semua akan beda ceritanya kalau sudah nyangkut orangtua

"ne lu hyung, hubungi mereka. aku ingin mereka semua tahu, terutama appa park"

luhanpun menghubungi kedua keluarga besar itu, dan tidak lama semuanya sudah di rumah sakit.

betapa terpukulnya orangtua baekhyun melihat anak semata wayangnya gak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

beda tuan byun, beda lagi tuan park.

tuan park sudah mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah akan kelakuan anak yang selama ini ia banggakan.

kini kedua keluarga besar itu memutuskan untuk melindungi baekhyun dan mencoba mengambil taehyung dari chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **see you again**

 **review ditunggu...**

 **mungkin tak sempurna ekspektasi kalian, karena kata sempurna hanya untuk Tuhan :)**

 **Saranghae**


	4. Net

**Net**

 **Soffocamento 질식한**

 **cast :**

 **byun baekhyun**

 **park chanyeol**

 **park taehyung**

 **oh sehun**

 **luhan**

 **Kim Hyura**

 **Kim Sohyun**

 **dll...**

 **No Plagiat**

 **No Report**

 **Yaoi/boysXboys/Chanbaek/Huhan**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang Gay yang menikahi seorang lelaki carrier cantik bernama byun baekhyun dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki laki bernama park taehyung yang (5 tahun).**

 **keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia dengan usia pernikahannya 6 tahun lamanya ini harus menerima ujian ketika seorang wanita kim hyura beserta anaknya kim sohyun (4 tahun) masuk dalam kehidupan park chanyeol dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu park chanyeol menjadi Normal.**

 **kesalahan seorang park chanyeol yang mengubah jalan cerita happy ending dalam keluarga kecilnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanwin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading !!!**

 **.**

 **.**

sudah 5 bulan baekhyun dinyatakan koma, dan saat itu pula chanyeol tidak menemui baekhyun bahkan keluarga mereka, karena pada dasarnya chanyeol tidak pernah mengetahui keadaan baekhyun.

chanyeol kini tinggal di apartement hyura untuk mencari aman dari amukan keluarganya serta chanyeol tidak pernah datang ke kantor hanya menghindari keluarganya.

bahkan selama itupun keluarga park sama sekali tidak mencari dan tidak peduli dengan chanyeol karna mereka sangat kecewa.

apartement hyura terasa sempit, bagaimana tidak ?? menurut hyura ini terlalu banyak penghuninya

hyura pernah membujuk chanyeol agar mau mengembalikan taehyung ke baekhyun.

bagaimana mungkin hyura mau mengasihi anak dari saingannya.

minggu ini, chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang ingin mengajak untuk memantau proyek

dan hari ini pula keadaan taehyung tidak baik, dia demam.

entah kenapa dia sering demam selama 5 bulan terakhir tapi chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, karna dia mengira daya tahan anak anak memang suka unstable.

"sayang aku berangkat"

chup !!

chanyeol mengecup kening hyura, chanyeol dan hyura masih sepasang kekasih

chanyeol masih takut untuk menemui keluarganya bahkan hanya sekedar memberikan surat cerai pada baekhyun.

"ne hati hati"

"YAK BOCAH PEMALAS !! BANGUN KAU, KAU ITU JADI NAMJA LEMAH BANGET SIH ??! CEPET BANGUN" hyura menendang nendang tubuh taehyung

"uugh, ne tante. tapi tae pusing" babytae memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing banget menurutnya

"DASAR!! KAU ITU MAU CARI ALASAN YA BIAR GAK KERJA, CEPET KERJA" selama 5 bulan ini taehyung bekerja yaitu melakukan semua perintah hyura dan sohyun.

"hiks.. hiks... ne... hiks ..hiks... aku mau appa"

 _plak_ !!

"DASAR ANAK SLUT GAY GAK TAU DIRI, BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUT APPA SLUT GAYMU ITU HAH" setelah menampar keras pipi chuby taehyung, hyura menyeret taehyung dengan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar keluar kamar dengan taehyung di dorong kedepan hyura.

akhirnya taehyung didepan hyura, babytae jalan terhuyung-huyung karna merasa sakit di kepalanya..

anak berumur 5 tahun itu hanya bisa mengiris menahan pusing serta sakit bersamaan

diujung tangga menuju kebawah, karna hyura gak sabaran dia mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga hal terduka terjadi...

babytae terjatuh ditangga, hingga terbentur pinggiran tangga hingga tak sadar diri dan darah mengalir banyak dari kepalanya.

karna terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri, hyura hanya tercekat ditempat.

ditendang tendang tubuh taehyung tapo tak membuahkan hasil.

sohyun sudah menangis meliat darah banyak di apartementnya.

akhirnya hyura menghubungi chanyeol untuk segera pulang.

30 menit chanyeol datang dan terkejutnya dia saat tau anak semata wayangnya terpakar di ujung bawah tangga

"HYURA KAU APAIN ANAKKU HAH" murka chanyeol seketika... entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, sia bingung

"brengsek !! kau berteriak padaku . sudah ku bilang kembalikan anak sialan ini park, aku muak"

 _plakk_!!

chanyeol menampar hyura, dan dia langsung menggendong babytae, banyak darah yang keluar bahkan udah ada yang mengering.

chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan setan karna pikiran yang kacau, babytae tidak buka mata sama sekali.

chanyeol terduduk lemas sambil menangis didepan ruang UGD sampai tiba tiba dokter yang menangani babytae keluar ruang UGD

"dokter bagaimana anak saya?? dia baik-baik aja kan dok?? gak terjadi apa-apakan sama babytae dok??" chanyeol bergerak gusar, terlihat sang dokter bername tag kim jongdae itu menghela nafas sebentar dan...

"maaf tuan park, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi dia terlalu lama dibiarkan sehingga kehilangan banyak darah dikepalanya"

"ani... ani... JANGAN SOK NGADA NGADA KAU DOKTER BRENGSEK, ANAKKU GAK AKAN KENAPA-KENAPA DAN GAK AKAN KEMANA-MANA BRENGSEK" chanyeol dengan emosinya mendorong dokter itu dan masuk ke UGD dimana babytae nya terbaring disana dengan wajah pucat dan jangan lupakan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin itu.

"hiks...hiks... ini daddy sayang, hiks ...hiks... bangun yukk,. hiks..hiks.." chanyeol meluk erat babytae dengan menangis.. dia marah entah dengan siapa. pikirannya kacau, dia butuh sandaran sekarang...

sampai dia tak tau bahwa sejak tadi ada yang mengintipnya dengan badan yang gemetar

Luhan ...

luhan yang awalnya berniat untuk membeli makanan tadi diurungkannya karna mendengar suara ribut di UGD.

awalnya dia masa bodoh, karna mendengar ada yang menyangkut babytae dia mendekati UGD dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia tau babytae telah ... meninggal.

diruang inap tampak sehun duduk disisi brangkart baekhyun, dia berharap baekhyun bisa membuka matanya dan terbangun dari koma sialan itu.

 **sehun** **pov**

"baek hyung, kau tak ingin membuka matamu? apa tau tak ingin bertemu dengan babytae? kau tak rindu?" gumamku sembari menggenggam tangan lentik baek hyung sampai aku menyadari ada pergerakan tangan baek hyung..

"baek hyung !!! kau sadar? hyung... bangun hyung"

"euugh, se...hun, bab... babytae"

"iya ini aku sehun, syukurlah...tunggu aku akan memanggil dokter" aku dengar dia memanggil babytae, tapi aku memanggil dokter dulu. karna tidak mungkinkan aku beritahu dia kalau babytae ada ditangan pria brengsek itu.

selang beberapa waktu setelah dokter memeriksa baekhyun hyung, dokter mengatakan bahwa baekhyun hyung sudah sadar dari komanya meskipun keadaannya masih lemah.

aku menghubungi keluarganya dan keluarga park untuk memberitahu bahwa baekhyun hyung sudah sadar.

"lu hyung lama banget sih??"

"lu...luhan ada di...sini?"

"iya hyung, dia tadi pamit mau beli makanan tapi gak balik-bal..."

 _BRAK_ !!!

omonganku terputus karna pintu ruangan dibuka dengan keras, bisa aku lihat luhan hyung dengan badan gemetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

jelas itu membuatku panik

"lu hyung!!!"

"hiks,... hiks... sehun...hiks... hiks... chan...hiks... babytae...hiks... huuuuu... hiks...hiks... babytae hiks...hiks..."

"lu hyung, yang jelas ada apa?" aku gak ngerti kenapa lu hyung seperti ini, ada apa dengan chan itu? ada apa dengan babytae? perasaanku tiba-tiba sesak dan aneh

"hiks...hiks...babytae meninggal hun... hiks hiks.. dia ada di UGD"

 _deg_ !!!

aku tak merespon apapun, aku langsung melihat ke baek hyung.

aku lihat dia sudah menangis keras

"hiks... hiks... baby...tae...hiks.." aku lihat luhan hyung yang sempet kaget melihat baekhun, ditambah dengan baek hyung yang mencoba melepas paksa infusnya dan hampir terjatuh dari brangkart. kami dengan sigap menompang tubuh lemahnya.

"lu...to...long...bawa..aku ...hiks...hiks... baby...tae...hiks.." aku mengganggukkan kepalaku ke lu hyung untuk menemani ke UGD, karna tidak mungkinkan aku menolak seorang ibu yang ingin menemui anaknya ??

 **normal** **pov**

di UGD terlihat chan hyung sedang memeluk erat babytae...

"hiks...hiks... an...anakku" baekhyun langsung berlari ke brangkart babytae dengan menangis kejer.

chanyeol kaget bukan main melihat baekhyun masih dipasang infus itu, chanyeol melihat baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil anaknya dan menerima tatapan membunuh dari sehun.

"kau... KA...KAU ..PE..PEMBUNUH... KE...KEMBALI...KAN... BA...BY...TAE...KU

.PEMBUNUH!!!" teriak baekhyun kalap.

dia bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, chanyeol berusaha memegang baekhyun tapi di hadang oleh sehun yang langsung memeluk baekhyun...

"jauhkan tanganmu park!!! jangan menyentuhnya lagi!! kau tau, dia baru bangun dari koma!! dan kau menghadiahi mayat anaknya untuk hadiah baek hyung bangun dari koma!! bajingan!!" sinis sehun, luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung sehun agar tenang.

"ap...apa karna ak...u ja...lang... kau...mem..bunuh... an..nakku ... hiks...hiks... ka...u pembunuh... KA...U PEM...BU...NUH... PEMBUNUH... ARGGHHHH!!!" baekhyun semakin kalap sampai dokter menghampiri dan memberi obat penenang untuk baekhyun...

baekhyun mengalami depresi berat...

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **see you again**

 **1 chap again**

 **review ditunggu...**

 **mungkin tak sempurna ekspektasi kalian, karena kata sempurna hanya untuk Tuhan :)**

 **Saranghae**


	5. Daseot

**Daseot**

 **Soffocamento 질식한**

 **cast :**

 **byun baekhyun**

 **park chanyeol**

 **park taehyung**

 **oh sehun**

 **luhan**

 **Kim Hyura**

 **Kim Sohyun**

 **dll...**

 **No Plagiat**

 **No Report**

 **Yaoi/boysXboys/Chanbaek/Huhan**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang Gay yang menikahi seorang lelaki carrier cantik bernama byun baekhyun dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki laki bernama park taehyung yang (5 tahun).**

 **keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia dengan usia pernikahannya 6 tahun lamanya ini harus menerima ujian ketika seorang wanita kim hyura beserta anaknya kim sohyun (4 tahun) masuk dalam kehidupan park chanyeol dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu park chanyeol menjadi Normal.**

 **kesalahan seorang park chanyeol yang mengubah jalan cerita happy ending dalam keluarga kecilnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanwin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading !!!**

 **.**

 **.**

seminggu berlalu setelah pemakaman park taehyung, keadaan semakin memburuk.

kini hyura dipenjara dengan tuduhan membunuh taehyung

sehun dan luhan yang selalu menghibur baekhyun meskipun tidak membantu sama sekalipun

chanyeol yang selalu berusaha menemui baekhyun yang selalu berakhir teriakan histeris dari baekhyun.

keadaan depresi baekhyun semakin mengarah ke buruk bahkan tak jarang baekhyun selalu berhalusinasi ditemani oleh anaknya itu.

sejak hari kematian taehyung, baekhyun dinyatakan depresi berat dan harus di rehabilitasi.

bertambah dengan halusinasi akan kehadiran sang putra kesayangannya

"kkkkk... babytae menemui appa lagi eoh?? kangen yaaa...??" baekhyun tampak berbicara dengan babytae khayalannya itu diruangan rehabilitasinya.

tampak sehun dan luhan mengintip dari luar ruangan merasa miris sendiri dengan keadaan baekhyun yang semakin mengarah ke gila.

"hiks...hiks... hun, aku... hiks...hiks... kasihan dengan babybaek... hiks...hiks.." luhan tampak menangis dipelukkan sehun, miris dengan keadaan sahabat kecilnya itu.

sehun tak berkata apapun, dia putus asa dengan ini semua. kenapa keadaan selalu tak memihak baek hyung kesayangannya itu, dia hanya mengusap pelan punggung luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"hiks...hiks... antar aku pulang...hiks..hiks.. aku pusing.."

"ne, ayo pulang"

sehun dan luhan pulang.

 **diruangan** **baekhyun**

"heheheheheh... apa? kau ingin bermain menggambar dengan appa? kkkk baiklah babytae sayang..." ucap baekhyun sembari mengelus lembut rambut babytae khayalannya.

"ugh, kau tau karna kamarin kita sudah janjian mau main menggambar di tangan appa, jadi appa mencuri ini..." baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah cather kecil ditangannya dan langsung menggores gores tanganya sendiri sembari terkikik.

baekhyun terus mengiris tangannya sampai akhirnya ia mengiris nadi di tangannya.

darah mengalir deras dari tangannya tapi itu malah membuat baekhyun kembali terkikik sembari melirik babytae khayalannya dan mengiris lebih dalam sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

selang beberapa waktu perawat yang bertugas menangani baekhyun masuk keruangan rehab baekhyun dan disuguhi pemandangan mengejutkan. sang perawat langsung menghubungi dokter.

tampak di ruang UGD, keluarga park dan keluarga byun hunhan yang bersedih dan berduka atas meninggalnya baekhyun,

baekhyun meninggal karna ia terlambat ditangani dan kehabisan banyak darah.

"andwae.. hiks.hiks... anakku ...hiks..hiks... bangun baekhyun,. BANGUUN" begitulah teriakan histeris eomma byun setelah melihat tubuh kaku anak semata wayangnya, betapa terpukulnya ia setelah kehilangan cucu tersayangnya sekarang ia harus kehilangan anak tercintanya.

"hiks...hiks... ini semua...hik...salahku... andai aku tidak...hiks..me...mengajak sehun pulang, hik..semua tidak akan terjadi" luhan semakin menangis kejer dengan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"lu hyung, jangan begini... ini bukan salahmu lu... kau malah akan membuat baek hyung sedih, jika kau terus begini" sehun mengusap pelan punggung luhan.

semua diruangan itu tampak asik sendiri dengan kepedihan masing masing, tanpa mengetahui ada sesosok pria tinggi yang menangis keras dalam diam.

dialah park chanyeol.

hatinya hancur, pertahanannya runtuh, jiwanya hilang, semuanya pergi.

dia tampak seperti mayat hidup yang tak mampu menjalani kehidupan normalnya.

chanyeol sangat menyesal meskipun ia tau semua itu sudah terlambat dan tak ada gunanya.

ingatan tentangnya menyiksa namja mungil yang berstatus istrinya sampai koma

menghadiahi baekhyun yang baru sadar dari koma dengan kabar kematian anak tercintanya

dan sekarang apa lagi...

kematian namja yang selalu ia cintai meskipun pernah sedikit ia egois untuk memaksakan dirinya membenci babyhearthnya itu.

inikah karma ??

apakah ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangin ??

apakah ia tak boleh bahagia ?? kenapa semua meninggalkannya..

 _mianhae baek..._

 _aku tau aku tak memegang jarum waktu untuk mengulang semuanya kembali_

 _aku salah_

 _sejak pertama aku mencintaimu..._

 _aku sudah salah_

 _karna sesungguhnya pria sesempurna dirimu_

 _tak layak dengan pria hina sepertiku..._

.

.

.

 **AND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2** **tahun** **kemudian**...

dua tahun berlalu, kini pria tinggi tampan itu sedang menikmati kopinya disebuah kedai kopi pinggir jalan.

entah kenapa ia sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat ini tepat hari ini. karna sebenarnya chanyeol...

iya pria tinggi itu chanyeol...

sebenarnya...

kedai kopi ini lumayan dekat dengan kantor chanyeol, hanya ia merasa hari ini ia ingin sangat berkunjung di kedai kopi ini

hari telah menjelang sore,

"kau telat lagi bee"

"ne... ehehheheh... mian... kuliahku ada tambahan jam"

"arraso gantikan aku di kasir, aku mau kencan.. pay pay"

"dasar, maniak kencan"

terdengar suara 2 orang pelayan di kedai kopi itu.

satu suara itu menohok hati chanyeol. tapi ia kembali tak memusingkannya hingga kopinya habis dan ia ke kasir untuk membayar.

"1 kopi mocaccin..."

ucapan chanyeol terputus setelah melihat pria berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"1 kopi mocaccin ? mocaccino? ah.. 15 ribu tuan" tanya pria itu tapi tak mendapat respon dari chanyeol.

"halo" pria itu melambaikan tanganya didepan wajah chanyeol hingga membuat chanyeol tersadar.

"ah... ne..." chanyeol langsung mengambil uang dan pergi begitu aja yangmana membuat pria kasir itu binggung

 _baek, apa kau menyuruhku memperbaiki semuanya - batin chanyeol sembari menatap ke langit cerah._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fininsh juga ni shortstory**

 **review ditunggu...**

 **mungkin tak sempurna ekspektasi kalian, karena kata sempurna hanya untuk Tuhan :)**

 **Saranghae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek**

 **gomawo untuk yang udah ndukung cerita ini... maaf gak sesuai ekspektasi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ada yang minat sequel ?? :)**

.

.

.


End file.
